1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus including a plurality of functional members which has a functional member maintaining a liquid ejecting head.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as a liquid ejecting apparatus ejecting a liquid to a target, an ink jet type printer has been known widely in which recording is performed on a paper (a target) by ejecting an ink (a liquid) from a nozzle formed on a liquid ejecting head. In such a printer, there has been a line printer in which an elongated line head is disposed on a transportation path of a paper across a width direction of the paper. Since the line printer performs the print by one line unit while continuously transporting the paper, it is possible to print in high speed, unlike a serial printer which prints by a letter unit or a dot unit while intermittently transporting the paper.
However, the line printer is difficult to provide a maintenance region outside a printing region compared to the serial printer. In addition, generally, a maintenance mechanism including a plurality of functional members which has a functional member maintaining the line head is disposed on a position facing the line head.
For example, in JP-T-2003-534165, a printer is disclosed, which is the line printer including such a maintenance mechanism and in which a functional members such as a support member (a platen surface), a cap (a capping device) and an ink absorption material (an absorbing device) are disposed side by side in a circumferential direction on a peripheral surface of a substantially cylindrical support member body (a platen body) disposed on a position facing the line head.
In addition, in JP-A-2009-6681, a printer is disclosed in which a support member (a platen) having a concave section which is also an ink receiving section (an ink accepting section) is disposed on a position facing the line head and a cap (a sealing member) is provided inside the ink receiving section.
However, in a case of the constitution disclosed in JP-T-2003-534165, the support member body is rotated when switching the functional member from the functional members configured to include the support member, the cap and the ink absorption material, which functions in the position facing the line head. Thus, design has to take into account the radius of rotation thereof so that it is difficult to reduce the size of the apparatus.
In addition, the printer disclosed in JP-A-2009-6681 is constituted such that the line head itself can be moved to abut the cap. There is a concern that the apparatus becomes larger when a region, in which the line head is moved, is secured having a width larger than a width of a paper.
In addition, such a situation is substantially common in a liquid ejecting apparatus including a plurality of functional members having a functional member which maintains the liquid ejecting head as well as the ink jet type printer described above.